Starkit's Prophecy
by Eltapink
Summary: I felt sorry for all the poor cats in this story. As most of you know, Starkit's Prophecy is infamous for its plot line and grammar. But it has some hope. A little. So I attempted a rewrite! Please read this!
1. Alliances

**ALLIANCES**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tom

**Warriors:**

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horse place

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Rosepaw - light red she cat with green eyes and a darker tail

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Apprentice: Lakepaw - blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Flamepaw - fire colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Briarlight - dark brown she cat

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall - a tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches on her pelt

**Queens:**

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Dawnsparkle - pale yellow she-cat with brown eyes

**Kits:**

Starkit - a pale blue she-cat with a white star shape on her head and bright amber eyes

Sweetkit - a rosy tabby with blue eyes

Leafkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Brightkit- a gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Elders:**

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Leafpool - brown tabby she cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar - ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur - small brown tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Pinenose - black tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Elders:**

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Halftail - scarred orange tom with small tail nub

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - muscular, smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with heather eyes

**Elders:**

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cats: Mothwing - beautiful dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Minnowtail- a gray and white she cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Beechfur - light brown tabby tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell and white tom

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

**Elders:**

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	2. Prologue

**The real Starkit's Prophecy is at .com**

* * *

**Prologue**

The cats were gathered in front of a pool. All watched the pretty tortoiseshell gaze into the water. Inside the water, shapes were playing out. Eventually, the cat looked up, her eyes showing fear and excitement

"There is a prophecy!" the tortoiseshell cried out to the waiting cats. "Out of the darkness, a star will come and rid the lake of the evil tiger and hawk."

"But, Spottedleaf," meowed a fire colored tom. "Didn't we already defeat them?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "Their spirits still remain, influencing cats, whispering in their ears."

"So this cat has to kill him an eleventh time?" Firestar asked.

Bluestar's tail drooped. "I think so."

"Should we at least tell Jayfeather?" Spottedleaf meowed.

"Probably." meowed a pale gray she-cat

"I agree with Willowpelt," Firestar mewed

"I'll do it," Spottedleaf decided

She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 1

1

Starkit woke up and sunlight was showing through the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. But Dawnsparkle wouldn't let her sleep, not today.

"Sweety, it's time to get up," said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shining. "Today is an important day!"

"What is it, Mom" meowed Starkit, waking up right away. Then the blue tabby she-cat remembered what today _was_.

"Oh my gosh, it's my apprentice ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she became an apprentice!

She ran outside, not even waiting for her mom. But her mom caught up to her quickly.

"Sweety, you know the clans don't except cats like us sometimes." she meowed.

Starkit glared at her mother. She didn't like being told that. Just because her mom used to be a Shadowclan cat and her father, Brackenfur, was a respected cat, didn't mean she was different!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

Starkit raced to the clearing, and sat down with the rest of the cats, barely containing her excitement.

"Starkit, come here." said Bramblestar from a ledge. He jumped down.

"Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope Thornclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." he meowed. "Thornclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Starpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Starpaw."

A thrill went through Starpaw at the new name. She bounded forward to touch noses with Thornclaw. "I'll be the best!" Starpaw whispered.

"Starpaw! Starpaw! Starpaw! Starpaw!"

She stood proudly in front of the Clan. In the crowd, she could see her parents and other apprentices. This was the day she had dreamed of. She was an apprentice!


	4. Chapter 2

2

After the ceremony, Starpaw bounded to her mother.

"I can't believe it!" she yowled. "I am an apprentice!"

Sweetkit and Leafkit came up to her, their eyes shining.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Leafkit mewed.

"Me too!" Sweetkit meowed. "But I don't know if I can wait!"

"You only have two more moons," Starpaw said comfortingly.

Jayfeather approached her. He seemed even more distracted than usual.

"Could I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," Starpaw answered. Why would she _not_ listen to him?

They strolled around the camp, ending at the medicine den. Leafkit followed them. Jayfeather frowned at this.

"Leafkit, could you go back to the nursery?" Jayfeather asked distractedly.

The tortoiseshell kit streaked off, after giving one last glance at Starpaw.

The medicine cat shifted. "I shouldn't be telling you this," he meowed. "But it might concern you."

Starpaw shifted uncomfortably.

"I recieved a dream from Starclan," Jayfeather continued. "It was a prophecy."

Starpaw gasped. A prophecy!

"All medicine cats have had it. We agreed to warn any cat who's name ends with "star", but you are the exception."

Starpaw flicked her tail.

"It went like this : _Out of the darkness, a star will come and rid the lake of the evil tiger and hawk_," Jayfeather meowed.

Starpaw was amazed. "You think I might be the star?"

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed. "Don't tell _anyone_, alright?"

Starpaw nodded numbly, still processing the words.

_I might be the cat in the prophecy…._ she thought. _But how could I be? I'm not strong….. Maybe it means Bramblestar….It must be him…. Well, I will protect him anyway…. You never know…_


	5. Chapter 3

3

As Starpaw trotted away from the medicine den, she heard her name.

"Starpaw!" cried a blue- gray she-cat.

Starpaw raced over to the cat.

"There you are!" the she-cat meowed. "I'm supposed to show you around the apprentice den. I'm Lakepaw, by the way."

"I'm ready," Starpaw mewed.

Lakepaw sighed. "Of course you're ready, mouse brain! So let's go!"

Starpaw stifled a purr of amusment. Here was a cat she could get along with!

As Lakepaw trotted off, Starpaw took one last glance at her Clan. Her mother shared tounges with Daisy. Leafkit and Sweetkit were in one of their mock fights. Starpaw lifted her head and trotted away into the apprentice den.

Lakepaw was waiting crossly in the entrance.

"What took you so long?" she complained.

Starpaw shrugged. "So this is the apprentice den," she breathed, looking around. To her, it was large and spacious. Lakepaw snorted.

"It's not _that_ big. The warriors den is even larger," Lakepaw informed. "You can sleep here."

She bounded over to a freshly made nest and touched with her nose. Then she went to the nest next to it and touched it too.

"That's my nest. And this," Lakepaw ran to another nest. "this is Flamepaw's nest. And over here is Rosepaw's nest."

"Thank you," Starpaw meowed.

Lakepaw shrugged. "It's the least I could do. Come on, your mentor's probably waiting to tell you about training."

Starpaw blinked. "I thought I started training today."

Mouse brain!" Lakepaw meowed. "You need sleep before anything really happens."

Starpaw trotted out of the apprentice den, with Lakepaw at her side. Thornclaw was waiting impatiently by the High Rock.

"I have to go," Starpaw mewed to Lakepaw. The she-cat nodded and ran off to Berrynose.

Thronclaw thrashed his tail. "The first thing I should tell you is to be on tiime," he growled. "is that you will begin training tomorrow at sunrise."

"So soon?" Starpaw meowed, surprised. She had expected a little more time to sleep.

Thornclaw just grunted. "The second thing is that I expect you to train hard. You won't be any help to your Clan in a fight if you don't train. Got it?"

Starpaw nodded, her tail twitching.

"Good. Meet me at the camp entrance tomorrow," Thornclaw meowed.

Starpaw wandered off, and played with the kits for a while. Soon it was sunset, and she took a plump bird from the fresh-kill pile. It was delicious, and Starpaw felt bad that there was only one. After cleaning her whiskers, she crept into the apprentice den and layed down in her nest. She heard Lakepaw join her. She fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

4

Starpaw woke to Lakepaw's nose nudging her pelt. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open to see her friend staring down at her. Lakepaw shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry," Lakepaw said, "but you were going to be late if you slept much longer."

"Thank you, Lakepaw!" Starpaw meowed to the blue-gray she-cat. Lakepaw nodded and slipped out into camp. Starpaw stretched, and trotted out of the apprentice den. Grabbing a shrew from the fresh-kill pile, she sat down nearby and gulped it down quickly.

Racing over to Thornclaw, she gasped for breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Starpaw meowed. "I just-" She ran out of breath.

Thornclaw stared down at her. "Next time," he said, "we will meet in the training hollow. You do not have to eat before training starts."

Starpaw nodded.

"And today," Thornclaw continued," I am taking you on a tour of Thunderclan territory. So you will know where the training hollow is."

He stood up. Starpaw trotted after him. This was exciting! She had never gone outside camp before. She was an apprentice now, and apprentices were allowed ouside camp. Starpaw made an effort not to bounce along like a kit, instead walking calmly.

As they traveled through the territory, Thornclaw pointed out good places to hunt and important places. By the time it was sunhigh, Starpaw felt like her brain would explode from all she had learned.

Eventually, they reached the training hollow. Starpaw sat down.

"Let's see you hunt," Thornclaw meowed calmly.

Surprised, Starpaw froze. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Thornclaw just stared at her. "I will not correct you this first time." he meowed.

Starpaw stood and opened her mouth, scenting. Unfamiliar scents were all around her. But she recognized some of them. Especially the scent of shrew.

It was a fresh scent, too. Settling into a crouch, Starpaw crept along the forest floor, seacrhing. There! A shrew was hiding in a bush, nibbling on a nut. Making sure not to make any noise or sudden movements, Starpaw inched closer. Suddenly, she sprang. Too late, the shrew realized what was happening. By this point, it was trapped.

Killing it with a swift bite, Starpaw felt a surge of pride. Her first prey! She carried it back to Thornclaw, who sat patiently waiting. When he saw the shrew, he seemed surprised.

"Great job, Starpaw," he meowed. "But next time might not be so easy. Come on. Lets get back to camp. You can add that to the fresh-kill pile."


	7. Grammar Correction 1

ALLIANCES

**I have decided to leave notes intact.I will not grammaticaly correct them. **

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

_**btw its set afte rsunset so**_

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice Daisypaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

Foxheart-reddish tabby tom

Icefire-white she cat

Toadribbit-black—and-white tom

Roseflame-dark cream she cat

Briarstorm-dark brown she cat

Bumbleflower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

Blossomwind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

**Apprentices**

**Daisypaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last two are Starkits sisters

Jazzpaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

Starkit-grayish-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhead

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaselpelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (he's Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did)

Leafpool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

Dawnfeather-cream tabby she cat

Olivepaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	8. Grammar Correction 2

Chapter One - Prologue

**So, hi. **

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil Tiger and Holly."

"It's about Starkit!" A white tom said. "She's going to save the forest."

He looked at a gold tom by Bluestar.

"She has powers nobody dreamed of," the gold tom said.

"Should we tell Jayfeather?" he asked.

"Yes," Said BlueStar. "He needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy.

_**did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!**_


	9. Grammar Correction 3

Starkit woke up and sunlight was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep, not today.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shinning. "Today is an important day."

"What is it Mom?" asked Starkit awake right away. Then the she-cat remembered what today was.

"Great StarClan, its my ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her mom. But her mom caught up to her quickly.

"Sweety, you know the clans don't accept cats like us sometimes," she said.

Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her mom used to be a ShadowClan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the medicine cat didn't mean she was different!

"Starkit, come here," Firestar said from the ledge. He jumped down.

"Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice," he said. "You're a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor you."

Ever body gasped. Starkit did too. She heard her mother say "Wow!"

Firestar licked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You'll be the best there ever was, Starpaw, I know it."

Surprised, she walked away when they were done cheering for her. Then she went off to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle, who were both very proud.

"Daughter, we're very happy but we have to say something," said Jayfeather his chest puffed out. "You see, there is this prophcy StarClan gave me. It said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

Starpaw gasped. What did it mean?


	10. Grammar Correction 4

Chapter three - The Battle For The Clan

_**thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1**_

Starpaw walked over to the appentice's den. Inside she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakepaw and her friend Jazzpaw was sleeping on the moss.

"Jazzpaw, get up!" she cried. Jazzpaw opend her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do yo want to go on patrol with me?" Starpaw asked.

"Sure!" said Jazzpaw, getting up from the moss. They left and went to the entrance to the camp.

But then, a cat came in through the entrance! It was Blackstar!

"Shadowclan are attacking!" Starpaw yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat and clawed him, and he ran off.

"Good job, Starpaw!" Firestar called, "The last cat I knew that could fight like that was SandStorm. Your a good fighter!"

Starpaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this was what the prophecy meant.

_**thnkx and ples no more flams**_


	11. Chapter 5

5

After adding her shrew to the pile, Starpaw settled down to wait for Lakepaw. She probably wouldn't be back until past sundown, as Lakepaw did night border patrol. As Starpaw waited, Leafkit came over. She sat down next to Starpaw, and they sat in silence. Eventually Starpaw heard Leafkit purring softly.

Looking over to see what was amusing, Starpaw saw Leafkit's littermates playing around. Sweetkit was pouncing on leaves and adding them to a growing pile. Meanwhile, Brightkit tried to combat Sweetkit and steal her leaves.

"Want to join them?" Starpaw meowed.

Leafkit shook her head.

"No," she said, "I want to stay here. Besides, it's a little late to join in now."

Starpaw realized this was true. Both kits had a respectable number of leaves in their piles. Leafkit would be outnumbered.

"Are you excited for the Gathering?" Leafkit meowed suddenly.

"Of course I am," Starpaw purred.

Having nothing else to say, Starpaw and Leafkit sat together, watching the camp. As the sun crept down, and the camp became stiller, Starpaw couldn't help noticing how calm Leafkit seemed. Suddenly, as Silverpelt appeared in the sky, Lakepaw pushed through the barrier, along with Berrynose and Mousewhisker.

Berrynose was limping, and all three cats were breathing hard. As Lakepaw turned, Starpaw stared at a claw mark on her friend's shoulder.

"It's WindClan, again. They tried to cross the border," Mousewhisker meowed.

Starpaw stood quickly. "What can I do?" she asked. "Do we need to get Jayfeather?"

Berrynose tested his front paw and winced. "It's half moon," he meowed. "He's at the Moonpool."

"What do we do?" Starpaw asked. "He hasn't taken an apprentice!"

Leafkit appeared by Starpaw's side. She looked at Berrynose's leg, and the other cats' injuries."Your leg is broken. The other wounds are not as serious. The first thing we need," Leafkit meowed calmly, "is cobwebs, a stick, bindweed, marigold,and maybe some broom. Poppy seeds would also help. I'll get them"

Leafkit disappeared into the medicine den. "How will she know what's what?" Starpaw meowed. "And how did she know what to do?"

Lakepaw shook her head. "I don't know," she meowed slowly, "but I think Leafkit's been hanging around Jayfeather more. Maybe StarClan helped her."

Leafkit hurried back out. She flicked her tail, and the four cats followed her inside.


	12. Chapter 6

**Short chapter, I know.**

6

Inside, Leafkit hustled around. She applied cobwebs to wounds, and collected more supplies. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Lakepaw were put in moss nests, and Starpaw tried to help Leafkit as best she could. Eventually, Leafkit turned her attention to Berrynose's leg.

"This may hurt a little," Leafkit warned. "So eat these." She pushed a few poppy seeds toward Berrynose, who ate them gratefully.

Then Leafkit got to work. First, she made a marigold and broom poultice, and applied that to the bleeding part of the leg. Leafkit put cobwebs on that, and put a straight stick on the leg, which she bound to the leg with bindweed.

Leafkit looked over her handiwork and gave it a look. "That'll do," she meowed.

Berrynose, who was almost asleep, sighed. "I don't know how you did that," he said sleepily, "but you did a pretty good job."

Leafkit positively glowed. "Thanks," she mewed. "But you have to sleep here for the night. Jayfeather will know what to do tomorrow. I'm going to stay here, just in case."

Leafkit brought some extra moss over and made a nest for herself. Starpaw walked away into the apprentice's den, relieved. Curling up in her nest, Starpaw thought the night over. Leafkit's skills had been incredible. And with that thought, Starpaw drifted off.


	13. Chapter 7

**Thanks for sticking with me this far!**

7

Starpaw woke up earlier than usual. She climbed out of her nest, stretching. As she padded outside, she felt a prickle of mist. The dawn patrol was just preparing to leave. Curious, Starpaw walked over to them.

"Hello," Starpaw meowed. Poppyfrost turned around.

"Want to come with us?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Sure," Starpaw said.

Flamepaw laughed. "You're going to scare away all the prey!" she snorted.

Starpaw bristled. Poppyfrost glared at her apprentice.

"Flamepaw, what did I tell you?" she hissed.

Briarlight and Bumblestripe started to pad forward. "I don't mind!" Briarlight said comfortingly. "Besides, you caught your prey the first time, right, Starpaw?"

Starpaw nodded, and in silence, the patrol headed out.

After a few minutes of walking, Starpaw opened her jaws to scent. There were lots of stale squirrel scents around. But she found one that was fresh, and crept after it. Stealthily, she slipped along the forest floor. She found the squirrel scampering across a tree branch. The rest of the patrol watched with interest as Starpaw slowly tensed her muscles.

The squirrel stopped moving, and Starpaw leaped up, clawing the squirrel cleanly and quickly. It was dead. After burying her fresh-kill so she could continue, she looked at the rest of the patrol. They looked shocked.

"What?" Starpaw meowed.

"Normally," Poppyfrost said, "squirrels are harder to catch. And you just caught one."

The patrol continued onward. Before they reached the border with WindClan, Starpaw stopped.

"You should know that the patrol last night got into a fight with WindClan." Starpaw meowed.

Flamepaw froze mid- pawstep. "Is Lakepaw alright? Is she hurt?" she asked urgently.

"Some minor injuries, nothing life-threatening."

"Let's keep going then. But be prepared." Bumblestripe meowed.

The patrol padded softly towards the border. As they drew nearer, an unfamiliar stench filled Starpaw's nostrils. She gagged. The other patrol members seemed to smell it too.

"WindClan!" Briarlight hissed angrily.

Thinking back to her walk around ThunderClan territory, Starpaw stiffened. "This isn't right," she spat. "It's not the border yet. They shouldn't do this!"

Flamepaw growled "Those WindClan cats don't seem to care."

Cautiously, Poppyfrost crept forward. "Be ready to fight."

The patrol waited for a short time. Starpaw's heart was beating fast, but she wasn't afraid. She was excited. But also a little bit nervous. She hadn't even learned anything in training about fighting! What would she do?

"Don't worry," a voice whispered by her ear. "I'll help you."

Suspicion raced through Starpaw. "Who are you?" she asked.

In front of Starpaw, a blue cat came into view. She was standing up, and was right by looked normal, but her pelt was made of stars.

"Bluestar!" Starpaw meowed, relieved.

Just then, a yowl sounded in front of Starpaw. Sounds of fighting drifted towards the rest of the patrol, and they charged.


	14. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to do a chapter a day. Today was just super busy, and I couldn't write a lot. Sorry if this came out really late!**

8

Suddenly Starpaw found herself racing towards battle. There were a lot of WindClan warriors, and the ThunderClan patrol was hopelessly outnumbered. Starpaw would have been scared if she had remembered how to be scared. As it was, she felt a fierce rush. Bluestar was by her side, and when Starpaw reached the battle, Bluestar was there giving her advice.

"These cats were ready! That means they'll be harder. But they are overconfident that they can overpower your patrol!"

Starpaw found herself face to face with a WindClan cat at least twice her age. He had an orange pelt, hard green eyes, and his tail was a small nub. He sported many scars, making his fur look ragged and unkempt. His muscles were large and tensed.

"That's Halftail," Bluestar hissed into Starpaw's ear. "He's the deputy of WindClan. I'll bet he set this up. Your best plan is to fight him."

_But I don't have any training. There's no way I can beat him_, Starpaw thought glumly. But it was too late now. She and the WIndClan deputy circled each other warily. Everything seemed to slow down. Suddenly Starpaw saw a paw flash out. She clawed it hard before it even got halfway to her. Halftail stood in front of her, staring at his paw with amazement. It was already covered with blood.

Taking advantage of Halftail's confusion, Starpaw brought her paw down across his haunch. The WindClan cat howled with rage as he toppled forward. Starpaw leaped down onto him and stayed there, ready to end the battle. By her side, Bluestar whispered, "Claw his side and warn him."

Starpaw dragged her paw across Halftail's side. She leaned close to him. "I'm warning you," she hissed venomously, "don't even _think_ about attacking us again. Or you might not be so lucky. Got that?"

She let him up. His gaze was angry as he called out "WindClan! Let's go!" Starpaw watched with satisfaction as the cats swarmed away, many sporting deep injuries. She looked back at the rest of the patrol. They stood among the bodies of the dead WindClan cats.

"What made them go away?" Flamepaw demanded. "I was just getting started!" She lashed her tail angrily.

"I think a better question to ask," Briarlight said quietly, " is how Starpaw defeated Halftail."

"What?" Bumblestripe asked incredulously, turning around. "Starpaw? Defeat Halftail?"

"She's gotten no training." Poppyfrost said.

Staring at her paws, Starpaw mumbled,"Bluestar was there….. But she didn't tell me what to do." She looked up. Everyone was staring at her. "I… everything just slowed down. And I would have killed him, but Bluestar told me not to. She told me to warn him. So I did.. But I don't want to have the whole Clan know…."

Flamepaw shook herself. "Whatever." she meowed. "How about we say that so many of the cats were injured that Halftail called a retreat? That sounds true."

"Sure." Starpaw meowed.

The patrol finished checking the borders quickly. As they passed the tree where the squirrel was buried, Starpaw turned and dug it up. When they pushed through the barrier, Starpaw quickly dropped her squirrel onto the fresh-kill pile. Poppyfrost walked away to find Squirrelflight.

Walking slowly back to the apprentice's den, Starpaw sighed. Her first battle had just happened. And while she had not a whisker out of place, she felt drained. She collapsed into her bed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 9

9

All right," Thornclaw meowed. "Today we'll be practicing fighting skills."

Starpaw groaned. She had woken up with her legs aching. She was unused to using her legs so much in one day, and the battle had just made it worse. _Even if I do have natural fighting skills, there's no way I can fight like this!_ Starpaw thought.

"For now you'll be fighting me. I'll go easy on you right now. But first, we should practice the fighting moves."

For what felt like hours to Starpaw, they went through move after move. Every time she got it wrong, Thornclaw made her do the whole move again correctly. The pain in her legs faded to a dull throb. Eventually, Thornclaw stopped. "Come on," he meowed. "We should hunt now."

They traveled through the forest slowly. Starpaw caught a large amount of prey, but some prey evaded her. As the camp entrance came into sight, Thornclaw pulled her aside.

"I heard about the dawn patrol." His eyes twinkled. "And I'm proud that an apprentice of mine could make it through their first battle without a scratch."

"Oh, thanks." Starpaw meowed through a mouthful of prey.

They trotted into the camp, depositing the prey on the fresh-kill pile. Every cat seemed a little bit tenser. Whitewing and Birchfall were silently conversing, sending uneasy glances at the entrance. For a moment, Starpaw wondered what they were worried about. The WindClan attackers had been sent away with their tails between their legs.

But then she remembered that nobody except the patrol knew what had really happened. They just knew Flamepaw's revised version of it. And by this time, the story of the night attack must have gotten out too.

Not wanting to face all the questions she knew were going to be asked, Starpaw slid into the apprentice's den. Lakepaw was there, cleaning her flank. Nobody else was in the den. Starpaw climbed into her nest with a sigh. Lakepaw looked up.

Hey," she meowed. "Heard you were attacked on the dawn patrol."

Yeah."

"WindClan? Some cats are saying it was ShadowClan."

Starpaw snorted. "Who said that?"

Lakepaw started on her paws. "Who do you think? Mousefur and Daisy are the worst worriers these days. Can you believe Mousewhisker once was a warrior?"

"No," Starpaw meowed. "She seems so different. Mousefur knows that ShadowClan would have left more nasty injuries than that."

Lakepaw nodded. They stayed in the apprentice den for a long time, chatting and laughing. Eventually Lakepaw went off to do night patrol, and Starpaw was left alone. The peace and quiet lulled her into a light doze. When she woke up, Starpaw found that it was past sundown. Rosepaw, Lakepaw, and Flamepaw were all asleep.

Cautiously, Starpaw crept out of the den. A lone figure sat in the moonlight. Leafkit stared up at the stars, her eyes blank, seeing something Starpaw could not. Starpaw was turning around to go back to her nest, when Leafkit spoke.

"Stay here, please." she whispered. "And tell me what I say."

Starpaw sat down. The camp seemed quiet and still without the usual bustle. Suddenly, Leafkit jerked.

"'_There will be one,_" she gasped. "_who will defeat the darkness within. And out of the darkness, a star will come and rid the lake of the evil tiger and the hawk'._ _Heed us well. Father and son fell to the darkness. Beware…_"

Leafkit shook herself. "So," she mewed. "What did I say?"

Starpaw shook her head. "That's not important right now. Let's go see Jayfeather."


	16. Chapter 10

10

Starpaw hurried through the camp, Leafkit struggling along beside her. Jayfeather would know what to do. He had to. She burst into the medicine den, not bothering to call out a greeting. Jayfeather was sorting supplies, but he came out when Starpaw rushed in.

"What do you want, Starpaw?" he meowed.

"Leafkit had a vision just now." Starpaw meowed.

"A vision? Are you sure? It could just have been a bad piece of prey." Jayfeather said.

"I know it was a vision!" Starpaw meowed.

Leafkit was peeking around inside the medicine storage. She came back out again. "You're low on moss," she informed Jayfeather. "And also broom, and catnip."

Jayfeather stared. "Oh, and I was wondering," Leafkit mewed, "did Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Lakepaw seem okay? I had to wake up early and go back to the nursery before you came back."

"What is going on here?" Jayfeather meowed. "Explain."

So Starpaw told Jayfeather about Leafkit's help with the night patrol's wounds, and how she had known exactly what to do. She explained Leafkit's odd trance, and the words she had spoken. How Leafkit looked, how she moved, all that Starpaw could remember. Jayfeather listened quietly, asking an occasional question. When Starpaw finished, Leafkit had gone back into the medicine stores.

Jayfeather sat for a minute, thinking. Then he called out, "Leafkit, could you come here please?"

Leafkit came padding out. She looked around inside the medicine stores for a moment, then came over and sat by Starpaw.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Leafkit.

"Come with me," Jayfeather meowed. "Starpaw, stay here."

Jayfeather padded off into the stores, Leafkit following. Starpaw sat waiting. Outside, the moon passed. The stars moved slowly. Eventually, Jayfeather came back out with Leafkit.

"She had a vision of the prophecy." he meowed. "The one I told you about."

Starpaw nodded. She remembered it well. "And," Jayfeather continued, "she knew what to do when the night patrol cats were hurt. According to Leafkit, she saw a member of StarClan next to her several times over the past moon. I think she could be a medicine cat. But don't tell her. She may want to be a warrior."

"Thanks." Starpaw meowed. "Let's get back to sleep, Leafkit."

And together, they walked to the nursery.


	17. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I just hit a mental block and I had to figure out how to write about a Gathering.**

11

At full moon, the camp was swarming. It was Starpaw's first Gathering, but it seemed like it would be a big event. Thornclaw let her hunt all day, instead of training.

Later, as moonhigh drew near, Starpaw found herself anxiously awaiting going to the Gathering. Flamepaw walked over to her.

"I'm pretty sure _some_ WindClan cats won't be so happy to see you," she meowed in Starpaw's ear.

Starpaw shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like _we_ came over their border and attacked _them_. I'm pretty sure it was the other way around."

Flamepaw kneaded the ground with her claws. "They weren't too friendly with us last time. A WindClan cat once pushed me and snarled some awful comments in my ear during the Gathering, while the leaders weren't looking. I still remember them." She shuddered.

"Are you sure you don't mean Bramblestar, Rowanstar, and Mistystar didn't see it? Onestar seems more like he watched but didn't say anything." Starpaw meowed.

"I'm not really sure. Just… watch out. We don't need more of WindClan hating us. _If_ that's even possible. I think over half the Clan's warriors were there attacking us yesterday." Flamepaw said.

Flamepaw didn't say the words _until you beat Halftail and sent them away with their tails between their legs,_ but she didn't have to. Starpaw knew what she meant. Starpaw was a little less excited after that, but she was too nervous to think about much. _What will the Gathering be like_? Starpaw wondered.

She got her answer as most of ThunderClan streamed towards an island in the lake. A crowd of cats were already there. Starpaw kept close to her Clanmates, hoping that nobody would notice her. In the crowd she could see a couple cats she was pretty sure she had seen during the fight. Flamepaw, who was right next to her, nodded. "WindClan," she muttered angrily.

Starpaw stuck close to Flamepaw and Lakepaw, while the other ThunderClan cats spread out. But, Starpaw noticed, most of them kept at least one of their Clanmates close by. Nobody wanted to be alone.

"Where's ShadowClan?" Lakepaw meowed.

A WindClan tom nearby hissed at them. "Not here, mousebrain," he growled. "Any cat can see that."

Flamepaw's hackle raised. "Oh yeah? I don't seem to recall you from yesterday. Were you one of the chickens who stayed away from fighting us? Too scared to get your claws dirtied, huh?"

"Flamepaw!" Starpaw and Lakepaw hissed. Flamepaw turned away from the WindClan cat with difficulty. "I swear," she muttered in a tone so quiet that Starpaw had to lean in, "one of these days I'll crush them."

"And I'll happily join you," Lakepaw meowed fiercely,"But you've got to keep it down tonight! It's a Gathering!"

ShadowClan came onto the island at that moment, preventing further conflict between the cats. Onestar climbed up onto the rock while the ShadowClan cats seated themselves. The deputies settled nearby.

"Well," a brown tabby Starpaw assumed was Onestar said, "let's get on with it, shall we?"

Onestar went first. "WindClan has had a successful moon. Prey is running. We are happy to announce a new apprentice; Swiftpaw!"

"Woot woot," Lakepaw muttered. "Another WindClan cat. I wish he would stop celebrating every movement in his Clan. It makes me want to throw up."

Rowanstar went next. "ShadowClan is good. We are catching good prey. Nothing has happened."

Mistystar went, making ThunderClan last. "RiverClan has had a good moon also. The fish have ben running, and all has been peaceful. Onestar, has Swiftpaw come tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so." Onestar meowed, seeming pleased with himself.

"Then, Swiftpaw, congratulations." Mistystar said.

Bramblestar spoke, "Nothing has happened to threaten our Clan. We have had a fine moon. I wish to congratulate WindClan as well."

" 'Nothing has happened?' " Starpaw hissed quietly into Flamepaw's ear.

"Well yes. Admitting to an attack is admitting that you were weak. We need to look like nothing happened or we might be attacked again," Flamepaw meowed quietly.

"You have to realize, Starpaw, that we have to make our Clan seem strong. Almost all of our warriors here have no injuries. That is telling the Clans that we aren't even badly wounded from their attacks." Lakepaw added.

The cats began to mingle, talking and chatting. The ThunderClan apprentices talked a bit, but never to a WindClan cat. Once Starpaw saw Halftail nearby. The three cats moved away from him quickly.

"What's the deal?" a RiverClan she-cat asked Starpaw. "All of you seem to be avoiding WindClan."

"They don't like us at the moment. We aren't so happy with their attitude towards us." Starpaw said.

"I'm Mossypaw." the RiverClan cat said. "I've noticed some tension between your Clan and WindClan for a while, so I decided to ask. What's your name?"

"Starpaw," Starpaw said.

"Huh, that's a nice name. Were you called that because of that white patch on your forehead? It resembles a star," Mossypaw meowed comfortably.

"Yeah," Starpaw smiled.

Later, as ThunderClan headed through their territory, towards the camp, Starpaw thought back on the Gathering. "WindClan was just _awful_," Starpaw said. "I thought they were bad enough when they attacked, but I never expected this."

"Something's up with them," Lakepaw meowed grimly."And I'd rather find out sooner rather than later."


	18. Chapter 12

**This took ages to write! Sorry for the hold up!**

12

Starpaw slipped among the trees unnoticed. She picked up the scent of rabbit, and followed it. It lead her to a small nest of adult rabbits, which she all quickly killed. Bringing her prey back to camp, she marveled at how strong her legs had become. They flexed with muscles, and seemed filled with boundless energy. Starpaw could barely remember her slowness nearly two moons ago.

Leafkit, Sweetkit, and Brightkit's apprentice ceremony was tomorrow. It was exciting for Starpaw to know that there would be new apprentices to train with.

She joined up with Lakepaw, Thornclaw, and Berrynose, who were waiting near the camp's entrance with their own prey. Together, the four cats walked into camp. Jayfeather was in his den, treating the cats who had been victims of WindClan's latest attack. Starpaw herself had managed to get off lucky with the dawn patrol and had not been attacked, but her claws itched for battle.

"You excited for the new apprentices?" Starpaw asked Lakepaw as they put their catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes, but who do you think will mentor each of them?" Lakepaw sounded worried.

"Don't worry," Starpaw meowed calmly. "Bramblestar will find a mentor for each of them." _No matter the talent_, she added silently.

"Okay then, so who do you think would be Jayfeather's apprentice?" Lakepaw's eyes twinkled.

"Leafkit. She has it in her. You know that too!" Starpaw laughed, a bright sound that seemed to burst from her. "So few cats laugh this moon. It's really depressing." Starpaw added.

Lakepaw nodded. "It's all WindClan's fault," she growled angrily. "Another reason to get my claws on them."

Starpaw nodded.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called out. Leafkit stumbled forward on shaky legs, Starpaw nudging her forward. Whitewing's new kits had poked their way to the front of the nursery, and were squeaking as they shoved each other, trying to see what was going on.

"Leafkit, Sweetkit, Brightkit, come forward please," Bramblestar said. The three kits walked forward, Brightkit eagerly, and Sweetkit and Leafkit nervously.

"Brightkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Bumblestripe**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brightpaw."

Brightpaw touched noses with Bumblestripe joyfully.

"Sweetkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor will be Briarlight. I hope Briarlight will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Briarlight**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be determined and strong. You will be the mentor of Sweetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sweetpaw."

Sweetpaw bounded forward to touch noses with Briarlight.

Jayfeather stepped forward. Leafkit was shaking by a leaf now, but she put on a brave face.

He coughed."Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown calmness, smarts, and great strength. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw."

"Leafpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

Leafpaw squeaked out "I do." Then she seemed to gather her strength.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather meowed.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." Bramblestar announced.

Jayfeather and Leafpaw touched noses.

The Clan cheered. "Leafpaw! Brightpaw! Sweetpaw! Leafpaw! Brightpaw! Sweetpaw! Leafpaw! Brightpaw! Sweetpaw!"

Starpaw cheered loudly, happy that Leafpaw and her littermates had become apprentices.


	19. Chapter 13

**Hurrah! Another one done! You will have to wait awhile for the next chapter(s) soon, so enjoy these ones I'll publish in the meantime.**

13

The Gathering was in a couple of days, and Starpaw felt excitement course through her body. Last moon, she had not been able to go, Bramblestar instead choosing Rosepaw. But this time she, Lakepaw, and Flamepaw were allowed to go again, along with the new apprentices. Brightpaw was bouncing around happily, excited. It took a great amount of time to calm him down, he was so happy.

"I'm not sure what will happen this time," Starpaw groaned.

Rosepaw walked up to her and Lakepaw, who were sitting near the apprentice den. "It's gotten worse. I'm actually glad I'm not ging this time. One WindClan warrior almost clawed my face off when I sat near him."

Brightpaw stopped bouncing along. "But I thought the Gathering was a time of truce," he meowed.

Lakepaw shook her head. "Not for WindClan, apparently. Onestar goes on about every new apprentice, kit, and warrior WindClan gets. And the WindClan cats are just terrible to us. RiverClan and ShadowClan are friendly enough though, so it's not too bad, if you avoid WindClan."

"Huh," Brightpaw mewed.

That night was the Gathering, and as ThunderClan approached the island, Bramblestar announced, "Avoid conflict with WindClan when nescessary. If the moon becomes covered, you may fight back, but only to WindClan."

The tension was high, and ThunderClan kept in closer groups than ever. RiverClan and ShadowClan grouped themselves around ThunderClan protectively. Confused, Starpaw saw Mossypaw nearby. "What's going on?" she meowed.

"We've decided that this has gone on for too long," Mossypaw meowed back. "So we're not letting WindClan near you. They're terrible. And they've started to be mean to us, so there's nothing to lose. We don't need a Clan war, and WindClan seems intent on making one."

"Thank you," Starpaw whispered.

Onestar cleared his throat. "WindClan has had another grand moon! And I'm proud to announce that we have three new kits and two new apprentices! As WindClan is thriving, we need more land and prey. So we will expand our territory into your territories."

Yowls of outrage filled the clearing. No cat seemed pleased with this news, besides WindClan. Mistystar stepped forward. "RiverClan has learned its lesson! We are done submitting!" she yowled. "We will not allow WindClan to hunt on our grounds!"

"So will ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan as well!"

Onestar narrowed his eyes. "Then there is no more to be said."

Starpaw's fur fluffed up. This wasn't good.

"WindClan, attack!"

She gasped in outrage. WindClan had openly broken the truce! Clouds covered the moon, hiding it from view. WindClan cats streamed forward. Some had been hiding in the bushes, and more came over the bridge. Starpaw found herself fighting.

Time again seemed to slow down. She clawed WindClan cats left and right, ignoring Flamepaw's warning cry. This was no time to be hiding her battle skills. As Starpaw clawed her way through a mass of WindClan, she caught sight of the WindClan deputy, Halftail. He was fighting it out with Rowanstar. Starpaw growled. She had a score to settle with him.

She fought even fiercer, mowing down the ranks of WindClan cats. She reached Halftail. Rowanstar, seeing the look on her face, backed off. Halftail faced her again.

"You," Starpaw hissed.

Halftail's face split into a snarl. "I got a couple of scars from you," he hissed. "Looks like you need a couple of your own."

"I told you to stay away!" Starpaw yowled angrily. "I warned you! You asked for this! You haven't left ThunderClan alone!"

Rowanstar stared as Starpaw lunged, easily dodged a swipe that would have hit any other cat, and brought her claws down on Halftail. He stared in shock as blood poured from gashes in his sides. But Starpaw didn't care that he had been badly injured.

"I let you get away with your life last time," she growled into his face. "But this time, I have no mercy. I warned you!"

And she brought her claw down across his flank. Halftail was dead.

**A nickname for this chapter- Truce! Or not!**


	20. Chapter 14

**Yes, this took forever, but I couldn't publish/write on the computer, so it got delayed a bit. Good old paper and pencil was used though. **

14

Rowanstar was standing there silently as Starpaw delivered the final blow, but when Halftail went limp, he called out, "Halftail is dead!"

Mass confusion fell upon the ranks of WindClan cats, who were unbelieving that their deputy could have been felled. One cat pushed through to see his body. When the WindClan cat saw Halftail's limp body lying there, he shrieked out, "No! It can't be!"

"But it is," Starpaw meowed coldly.

The furious attacks of the WindClan cats had slowed down to a slow fight, which was more one-sided. The other Clans quickly finished the fight, leaving many WindClan wounded. Onestar slipped through the crowd of cats. Halftail was still lying there, his spirit in StarClan. Onestar growled.

"Who did this?" he cried out. "Who killed him?"

Starpaw exchanged a glance with Rowanstar, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Starpaw walked forward. Murmurs ran through the cats. "It was me. I killed Halftail," Starpaw announced.

Onestar stared at her. Then, angrily, he ran towards her, clawing at her. Or, at least, tried to. Starpaw flicked her paw, and Onestar's claw was deflected. Whispers were going around all the assembled cats now. Nobody would believe Starpaw could have done it.

Onestar charged at her again. Starpaw sidestepped and flicked her paw again. Onestar fell, gasping at the fact that he had been injured. Starpaw stared at him.

"I don't want to kill you. You won't be able to hurt me either. So please, stop," Her voice shook. She was scared that she would become too angry. And she was scared that Onestar would lose a life because of her. It would be an unfair fight if he attacked.

Onestar nodded. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Or my Clan."

The clouds over the moon parted. As nobody was willing to continue the Gathering, the Clans left. WindClan left dejectedly, wounded and carrying the body of Halftail. As Starpaw walked away with the rest of ThunderClan, murmurs rose behind her.

"I can't believe she killed Halftail."

"How did she do that?"

"Did she really do it? Or was she covering up for somebody else?"

Anger burned inside of Starpaw, but she crushed it quickly, remembering the prophecy. _Hawkfrost and Tigerclaw gave in. I can't! I mustn't!_ Deep into ThunderClan's territory, Bramblestar stopped. He turned to face them.

"I'm glad we held our own with the other Clans," he meowed. "Good work. I hope WindClan stops attacking now."

Starpaw felt a chill run down her spine. Onestar's words rang in her head. _I don't know what's gotten into me. Or my Clan._

Once they got back to camp, Bramblestar pulled her aside. "Come with me," he muttered. Starpaw followed Bramblestar into his den. She sat down. "What is it?"

"Did you kill Halftail?" Bramblestar demanded.

Starpaw sighed. "Yes."

"What about the patrol? What really happened there?" Bramblestar demanded.

Starpaw hung her head. "I defeated Halftail. I warned him not to attack us again."

Jayfeather came in, carrying a packet of herbs in his mouth. He gave them to Bramblestar, and Bramblestar ate them. Jayfeather nodded to Bramblestar and sat down. "Tell us everything," he meowed.

Starapw sighed. She explained the battle's true story, how they had made one up to hide the truth, how Bluestar had appeared to her. Then she recounted the Gatherings, Leafkit, and Jayfeather's warning. Bramblestar listened attentively, and Jayfeather stared at her unnervingly.

"And then I killed Halftail. When Onestar came over, he attacked me, and then said that he was sorry."

Bramblestar flicked his tail. "What did he say exactly?"

"'I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Or my Clan.'" Starpaw meowed.

Bramblestar sighed, exchanging a look with Jayfeather. Jayfeather leaned in, and Bramblestar whispered something in his ear. Starpaw had to lean forward to catch it.

"Squirrelflight will have to deal-" was all she could make out.

Before Starpaw could think about what she had heard, Jayfeather stood up.

"We should keep this ability a secret for now," he meowed.

Starpaw was confused. "But all the Clans saw me," she protested.

"No, all they saw was that some cat said they killed Halftail. No cat truly believed you could have done it," Bramblestar meowed.

"Alright," Starpaw meowed bleakly. "Can I go, please?"

Bramblestar nodded. Starpaw got up and walked to the apprentice den, where she half greeted the other apprentices. She curled up in her nest. Lakepaw joined her.

"Bad day, huh?" Lakepaw meowed conversationally.

Starpaw grunted sadly.

"I believed you at the Gathering, you know," Lakepaw said. "Flamepaw told me about the real dawn patrol incident. Are you sulking because Bramblestar told you to be quiet about it?"

Starpaw nodded. "It's just so… I don't know, silly to hide it. The Clans saw me. Our Clan saw me. The dawn patrol saw me. Cats already know. And more will."

Lakepaw purred. "Well, I'll be there no matter what. You'll need some backup."


	21. Chapter 15

15

After that, WindClan attacked less, but everyone was still on edge. At the next two Gatherings Starpaw went to, she noticed a bit more tension between WindClan and the other Clans. The WindClan cats seemed a bit confused, like they weren't sure whether or not to be hostile.

It was really confusing to Starpaw, and when she pointed out WindClan's behavior to Lakepaw and Flamepaw, they agreed that they couldn't figure it out either. Starpaw only noticed WindClan's behavior when she was mulling over Onestar's mysterious words. He had sounded so honest and apologetic that Starpaw was certain he had said the truth. And the more Starpaw saw the WindClan cats, the more she noticed it.

She kept a careful eye on them when they attacked and at the Gathering. Sometimes she felt another cat's pelt brush hers, or a breath in her ear. Starpaw instinctively knew it was Bluestar, and enjoyed her company.

When Starpaw wasn't puzzling over mysterious messages or watching WindClan, she was training. Her warrior ceremony was half a moon away, and Lakepaw and Flamepaw's were going to be any day now. Thornclaw was training her hard, trying to make sure she remembered everything. And by the way Flamepaw and Lakepaw flopped into their nests each night, Poppyfrost and Berrynose were training them even harder.

Even though she was tired, Starpaw made sure to talk to the other apprentices. Rosethorn had been chatty and welcoming to Berrypaw, Leafpaw, and Sweetpaw for the moon she had been an apprentice with them. After she had become a warrior, she had asked Starpaw, Lakepaw, and Flamepaw to keep being friendly.

"I know it may be hard, but it will make a great difference to them. Trust me," Rosethorn had meowed.

It had made a difference. They were more happy, and they seemed to have formed strong bonds in the Clan. As Starpaw was sharing a mouse with Leafpaw, she saw Bramblestar come out of his den with Berrynose and Poppyfrost. He seemed to be nodding about something.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" he cried. Leafpaw looked up.

"It's their warrior ceremony," she meowed. "I know it."

After the Clan had sat down, Bramblestar cleared his throat. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lakepaw meowed calmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Lakepelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Lakepelt walked over proudly. Bramblestar rested his muzzle on her head, and Lakepelt licked his shoulder.

Bramblestar spoke again. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Flamepaw trembled with joy. "I do." she meowed.

Bramblestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flamestep. StarClan honors your honesty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Flamestep managed to walk over to Bramblestar and lick his shoulder. She was barely containing her excitement as Bramblestar rested his muzzle on her Clan cheered. "Lakepelt! Flamestep! Lakepelt! Flamestep! Lakepelt! Flamestep!"

Lakepelt came over to Starpaw, along with Flamestep. "Wow, I cant believe it!" Lakepelt meowed. "We're warriors!"

Starpaw purred. "I never doubted it."

Flamestep stretched. "Don't forget we have to sit vigil tonight, Lakepelt."

"Count on me!" Lakepelt meowed.

"I will, don't worry," Flamestep meowed lightly, "to stay awake with me!"

The three friends laughed happily.


	22. Chapter 16

**I know this book was a wee bit short considering, but if I went on, well, it spoils the next book, which, by the way, is getting stuck on the end of this book. I'm sorry! Really!**

16

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

"It's time! Are you ready?" Lakepelt meowed.

"I think so," Starpaw meowed excitedly. Leafpaw came up to her. "Good luck," she whispered in her ear. The last word was so quiet that Starpaw almost didn't hear her, "Stargleam."

Leafpaw drifted away, leaving Starpaw slightly confused.

Bramblestar meowed calmly, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she meowed steadily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stargleam. StarClan honors your strength, bravery, and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar put his muzzle on her forehead, and Starpaw licked his shoulder.

"Stargleam! Stargleam! Stargleam!" The Clan cheered out her name. Pride coursed through Stargleam's body.

* * *

Sitting vigil, Stargleam wondered about the prophecy. It was so mysterious. And what had Bramblestar meant? What was going on with the WIndClan cats? She wondered about these questions as she sat alone in the night.


	23. Gathering Storms

The summary-

Stargleam has become a warrior, and the lake seems to be settling down again. WindClan's attacks have decreased. All should be fine. But something is amiss in ThunderClan, and their leader, Bramblestar, is acting strange When a disaster occurs, Stargleam's peaceful world is rent apart again. And nothing seems to be what it appears.

**Yeah, it's not the best summary. But I'm not the best summary writer. Let me explain why there is two books. Three reasons.**

**1\. 108 chapters in a Warriors book is a few too many.**

**2\. If you look at Warriors books, prophecies take a series.**

**3\. That last chapter was a pretty good cliff hanger and I wasn't sure what else to do with it.**

**Just so you know...You may have noticed this used to be called The Leader's Secret. But due to the magical annoying plot that got in the way, I had to change the title.**


	24. gs Alliances

**Wow, so many 'chapters' in one day. And the problem with writing Alliances is that they change. A lot. Thanks to the brave few who read each new chapter right away! I really appreciate it!**

The Leader's Secret

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tom

Apprentice: Leafpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Lakepelt - blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horse place

Flamestep - fire colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Stargleam - a pale blue she-cat with a white star shape on her head and bright amber eyes

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Briarlight - dark brown she cat

Apprentice: Sweetpaw - a rosy tabby with blue eyes

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Brightpaw- a gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Blossomfall - a tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches on her pelt

Dawnsparkle - pale yellow she-cat with brown eyes

Rosethorn - light red she cat with green eyes and a darker tail

**Queens:**

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Brightheart's kits

Gingerkit- pale ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- glossy furred white tom with blue eyes

Smallkit- a small spotted tom with dark blue eyes and soft fur

Poppyfrost's kits

Creamkit- cream furred tom with green eyes

Dappledkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Darkkit- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Branchkit- a pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders:**

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Leafpool - brown tabby she cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar - ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur - small brown tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Pinenose - black tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Elders:**

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - muscular, smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with heather eyes

**Elders:**

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cats: Mothwing - beautiful dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Minnowtail- a gray and white she cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Beechfur - light brown tabby tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell and white tom

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

**Elders:**

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	25. gs Author

Dear people,

Hi again. Thanks if you stuck with me so far. I really appreciate all of your comments (although I have a suspicion about the flamers I know there are), and it made me feel better about writing a second book. Just so you know, each chapter for this book will be started be ls, which obviously stands for Leader's secret. Maybe not obviously, but you get what I mean... I hope.

Anywhoo, thanks! :)

Eltapink


	26. gs Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure?" Yellowfang meowed.

"Yes," Leafpaw mewed. "I'm sure."

"But that's almost impossible," Spottedleaf murmured. "How could it be Stargleam?"

Leafpaw looked at the assembled StarClan cats before her. "It's her. She's stronger than she knows, and her heart is in the right place."

"But how do we know she won't turn?" Firestar asked.

Leafpaw gazed at him. "We don't."


	27. gs Chapter 1

**Brain death. Sorry. :)**

1

Stargleam watched the vole scurry around. This was a good prey to bring back to camp, and would fill several kit bellies. Leaf-bare was fast approaching, and the prey was all starting to disappear as they burrowed deep into the ground, out of reach. She pounced, quickly ending the vole's life. Adding it to the shrews and squirrel she had previously caught, she bounded back to the gorse entrance.

Dropping the prey on the fresh-kill pile, she observed how much smaller it was. Besides her prey, there was several shrews, a couple voles, and one squirrel, which was much less than before. Lakepelt was out hunting too, but in a different part of the territory.

Leafpaw bounded over. "Are you getting more prey?" she meowed breathlessly.

Stargleam purred with amusement. "No, I caught all the prey I could." DIstractedly, she watched Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sharing tongues. He was hiding something, but what? Did it have to do with the prophecy?

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

It took Stargleam a moment to realize it was Leafpaw who had spoken. "Thinking about what?" she meowed.

"The prophecy. I can see it in your eyes."

"Was I thinking about anything else?" Stargleam meowed, her heart racing.

Leafpaw gave her a look, and Stargleam knew Leafpaw knew what she had been thinking. "I won't tell," Leafpaw promised. "Jayfeather's been acting shifty about it too."

"That makes two of us," Stargleam sighed. It was hard to tell what it was that the two were hiding, but it must be important if Jayfeather wouldn't tell his own apprentice, and Bramblestar was not telling the Clan.

Eventually, the two cats seperated, each heading to a different part of the camp. Leafpaw to help Jayfeather prepare his herbs, Stargleam to try and find more prey for the Clan. As Stargleam meandered through the forest, she caught a whiff of a scent she didn't recognize. Then it clicked in her mind.

Thornclaw had warned her about the kittypets that first day of training. He had told her that these kittypets wre fairly good fighters, for kittypets anyway. What was a kittypet doing here? Stargleam knew it was her job to find and chase the kittypet away, and so she followed the scent.

The kittypet's trail was easy to follow, and Stargleam soon saw it. It was a tom, his thick black pelt rippling with muscles, and he was trying to hunt. Needless to say, he was failing.

"What are you doing?" Stargleam growled.

The kittypet turned around, showing icy blue eyes that seemed to burn. "I'm hunting. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes. I. Do," Stargleam snarled. "You're hunting on Clan territory."

The tom seemed uninterested. "So what? Why should _I_ care? As far as I'm concerned, if I catch it," his eyes glowed angrily, "it's mine."

With a yowl, Stargleam lept on him. Her anger burned, fierce and bright, and she allowed it to. The kittypet seemed bored. He flicked out his claw, trying to catch her midleap. But Stargleam was expecting it, and with the now normal speed, she scratched it hard. He hissed at her. Stargleam growled in return.

They circled, eyes feral, hissing, spitting, growling. Again the kittypet tried to attack, and Starpaw beat him back with such ferocity that he was limping. Again and again they attacked, and the kittypet was given several hard blows. He managed to push Stargleam against some thorns at one point, and a couple times, his claw met hers. He thought that this was pretty hard, and that he was lucky to have landed those blows, but what he didn't know was that Stargleam was downplaying her fighting skills.

But that didn't mean she was going very easy on him. After dealing the kittypet a hefty blow that left him lying on the ground, she gave him a look that she knew he would never forget.

"Get out of here, and never return," she spat. "Go right now. Or I might kill you. This is Clan territory!"

The kittypet struggled to his feet. "I never believed the stories," he rasped. "But I know they are true now. I'll never come back again."

He limped painfully off. When he had disappeared, Stargleam gave herself a glance. _So much for hunting_, she thought drily. These scratches were pretty bad. She started slowly off in the direction of camp.

**Confused? Don't worry. But could you tell me what you are confused about? I could probably help out in some way. :) I have to admit, this chapter IS a bit off-setting. **


	28. gs Chapter 2

**Going slowly... but here's the next chapter. **

2

"Where'd you get those?" Jayfeather meowed, nodding in the direction of her scratches.

Stargleam winced as he applied herbs to her wounds, which were bleeding. "I had a run-in with a kittypet," she gasped.

Jayfeather gave her a look. "You were going easier on him, weren't you?"

Stargleam nodded. "It didn't feel right to just turn him into crow-food. But he came into Clan territory, and was attempting to hunt. So I went about as hard as any cat would."

Jayfeather nodded. "Well, your wounds are bandaged 't hunt for a couple days though."

Stargleam walked out of the medicine den. Since she couldn't hunt for a few days, she went into the warriors den. Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall were resting inside, and they didn't notice Stargleam entering.

She curled up in her nest, and fell into a light doze. She woke up later to find that only a few hours had passed. Stargleam got up, and went to the fresh-kill pile and stared at the small amount of prey that there was. She wanted to help hunt, but she couldn't.

SIghing, she got up and went back to the warriors den. She hadn't realized how tired she felt until she couldn't hunt. Stargleam curled up in her nest again, listening to the idle chatter of the other cats.

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay now," one cat meowed- Poppyfrost.

"But how do you know? They could be pretending!" Birchfall argued. "I say we should attack them back!"

"No!" Mousewhisker meowed, "You can't! That will make things worse!"

"So what?"

"Bramblestar won't let you go," hissed Poppyfrost angrily.

"Could you stop thinking about attacking WindClan?" Brackenfur asked, annoyed.

_WindClan's causing unrest and anger,_ Stargleam thought sadly. _And maybe they don't know they're doing it. But I can't take that answer without proof._ But what proof was there?


	29. gs Chapter 3

**I'm trying to get these chapters out fast, but the story is like; 'no'. So I apologize! But maybe it'll start moving somewhere again! :P**

3

When Stargleam was able to hunt again, she headed straight out with the next hunting patrol, and didn't come back until she had caught an astounding amount of prey. After adding all the prey to the fresh-kill pile, Stargleam went back out to do border patrol.

"It must have been hard to be confined to camp like that," Brightpaw meowed. The apprentices, even Leafpaw, had been sent out to do patrol and hunt a bit with Stargleam so they could prove they were ready for their assessments.

Stargleam nodded.

"I would feel awful if I was not able to hunt," Sweetpaw meowed sadly.

Stargleam noticed a rustle in the bushes. She pounced and caught a mouse. Returning back to the apprentices, she meowed, "Don't worry. I highly doubt you'll get that injured. And it was only for a few days."

Soon the patrol had caught a nice amount of prey. They buried it and started to walk along the border. Leafpaw, who was slightly ahead of them, sniffed and cried out in alarm.

"Watch out! WIndClan ahead!" Leafpaw hissed.

"Okay. Stick close to the ground and keep quiet," Starpaw meowed.

The patrol crept forward on silent paws. They reached the WindClan cats just as one of the cats announced, "I smell ThunderClan. They're in those bushes!"

The cats clashed together, hissing and spitting. Stargleam saw Leafpaw striking out strongly and felling a WIndClan cat before she was hidden from view by three WIndClan cats. Striking out heavily, Stargleam made two of the cats fall to the ground. The third cat circled her, gaining courage. Almost bored, Stargleam attacked him with a series of scratches. The cat fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Slipping away to the trees, Stargleam watched Leafpaw, Brightpaw, and Sweetpaw fight off the remaining the last three WindClan cats. The cat Brightpaw fought staggered off along with two of the less injured cats. However, two cats didn't get up. One had disappeared. Stargleam walked out of the bushes. Sweetpaw looked a bit surprised, but she relaxed quickly.

"Nice job," Stargleam meowed.

"That patrol was too small to be a border patrol," Leafpaw observed.

Stargleam nodded approvingly. "Good observation, Leafpaw. Can any of you tell me anything else?"

"It was like they were going easy on us," Sweetpaw meowed. "The cat I fought barely even scratched me."

"Exactly," Stargleam said. "And they went in the direction of camp, didn't they?"

"A decoy!" Brightpaw gasped.

"Right, Brightpaw. We need to get back to camp!"

The patrol raced off into the forest, speeding along in their desperation to get there first, like monsters on the Thunderpath.


	30. gs Chapter 4

**I am having some form of writer's block. So... sorry the chapters are so short, but don't worry, it's going to get back to normal(er) soon.**

4

As they neared the camp, the patrol sped up their frenzied run. Sounds of fighting cats reached Stargleam's ears, and she pumped her legs harder. They came upon the WIndClan cats from the decoy patrol, and Stargleam killed two without breaking stride. Brightpaw and Sweetpaw took care of the rest.

Bursting into cap, she viewed the battle. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were back to back, mowing down the WindClan cats that came near. Jayfeather was surprisingly good at fighting. Cloudtail, Birchfall, Berrynose, and Briarlight were defending the nursery. Stargleam leaped down to join the fight, the apprentices at her side. Together they attacked the WindClan cats, and as Brightpaw, Leafpaw, and Sweetpaw split up, their attacks were strong and clever.

Stargleam attacked WindClan cats left and right, and almost made it to the nursery before she was attacked. A ginger tom lept at her, and Stargleam dodged with ease, slicing his belly as she did so. The tom fell over, gasping. Felling a few more WindClan cats, Stargleam made it to Graystripe.

"Almost all of them are injured. When will they call a retreat?" Stargleam asked, stopping a WindClan cat from entering.

Graystripe shrugged. "I don't know. It'll have to be soon though, or else there won't be any to call a retreat"

After a little bit longer, WIndClan hobbled off, supporting each other as they were chased by ThunderClan cats. Stargleam looked around. While most of the dead cats were WindClan, there were a few dead ThunderClan warriors. Looking among them, Stargleam saw they were Spiderleg, and….

"No!" Stargleam wailed. "Dawnsparkle! Why?!"

She collapsed next to her mother's lifeless body, wailing. Next to her mother lay her father. Gasping, she nudged them. There was no way they were dead. There couldn't be. Stargleam didn't notice Leafpaw, or Frostfur, or Poppyfrost coming over and joining her.

All Stargleam could focus on was her parents lying dead in front of her.


	31. gs Chapter 5

**Getting back on track here... Thanks for reading this, guys!**

5

"Stargleam. Stargleam. _Stargleam_," Leafpaw meowed.

Shaking out of her trance, Stargleam looked up sadly, and saw Leafpaw's face above her.

"What do you want?" Stargleam demanded.

"It's been a day and a night since the battle, and you haven't moved since the vigil. Get up. You've got to eat sometime." Leafpaw pushed a small mouse in front of Stargleam's shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

Leafpaw sighed. "Just admit that you need to eat something.I know you're hungry. Eat."

"Fine," Stargleam leaned down and took a bite of the mouse. While it had always tasted delicious before, it all seemed bland and tasteless now. Leafpaw left to help Jayfeather tend to the cats who had been injured. Somehow Stargleam managed to gulp down the whole thing. Stretching tentatively, she walked out of camp.

Mindlessly she meandered through the forest, crying out in her mind for her parents. Somehow she found herself near the lake shore. Padding down to the border, she sat down, looking out over the water. It was so endless…. so constant and there. It reminded Stargleam of how the Clans were supposed to be. Peaceful, calmer, and able to unify.

But WindClan had changed everything, and the lake was a reminder of how it _should_ have been. How the Clans _should_ act. _And maybe_, Stargleam thought, _how we can become what we once were before….._ Stargleam wasn't sure how long she sat there. Maybe it was a moment. Or an hour. It could have been half the night. When moon high came, a cat came padding up next to her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a voice breathed in her ear.

_._Stargleam looked around to see Bluestar sitting next to her. Bluestar's pale blue eyes glinted with an emotion Stargleam couldn't decide on.

"I guess so. It reminds me of what the Clans are," Stargleam meowed.

Giving a chuckle, Bluestar replied, "Oh, yes, I can see that. Are you alright, Stargleam? You didn't come here for a little lake gazing."

"Oh. You can tell?"

"Of course I can tell. You seem to radiate despair."

"My parents died."

"They walk with us now. It's all right, Stargleam, it was time," Bluestar meowed.

"But why?" Stargleam screamed. "Why now? It isn't fair!"

"You'll understand someday, Stargleam," a new voice meowed.

Her mother walked towards her, wreathed in light. Her pelt was starry, and her wounds had vanished. Next to her was Brackenfur in all his glory. Stargleam's eyes filled with tears. Bluestar had disappeared.

"We're fine now. And we'll always be watching you, little one," Dawnsparkle meowed softly.

"But…. I didn't want it to happen so soon," Stargleam meowed, looking down.

Dawnsparkle's pelt brushed against Stargleam's. Brackenfur's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night.

"I'm sorry, Stargleam. I'm so sorry we had to go," he whispered.

"It's all right," Stargleam sniffed. "But just a little more time…. I would have liked that."

"Me too," Dawnsparkle purred.

Together, the three cats looked out across the lake.


	32. gs Chapter 6

6

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Lakepelt asked as Stargleam walked into the warriors den.

Nodding, Stargleam curled up in her nest. "I'm so tired," she moaned.

Lakepelt purred. "That's what you get for not sleeping for almost two days, mouse brain."

Stargleam closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep filled with WindClan and a starless sky, her parents and Leafpaw. Suddenly, through the fog that had filled her vision, a fire-colored tom came, cutting through the murk.

"Stargleam, wake up!" he meowed.

Stargleam jolted awake, breathing hard. It was still night, but the sky was turning a pale pink. Hushed voices came from the medicine den. Curious, Stargleam padded towards the noise. Leafpaw raced out, her eyes frantic.

"Help me," she whispered, looking past Stargleam at the night sky. "There was blood, so much blood… what do I do?"

Her breaths came ragged. Then Leafpaw fainted. Stargleam picked her up and carried Leafpaw to the medicine den. A she entered, she saw Jayfeather was in the medicine den. Bramblestar was lying in one of the moss beds, breathing heavily.

His pelt was riddled with scratches, and there was an incredible amount of blood around him. His eyes were closed. Jayfeather came back out carrying a large amount of herbs, and when he saw Stargleam, he froze.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I woke up and heard voices. And I came out to look and Leafpaw ran out of the medicine den and she fainted. I thought I should get her back," Stargleam meowed. Jayfeather was clearly going to shoo her out, when Bramblestar gave a shudder.

"It's….all right….," he gasped, "I….don't…...mind."

"All right then. Get some cobwebs from the supply rooms."

For the next hour Jayfeather instructed her. Leafpaw woke up and started helping. Between the three of them they patched up Bramblestar to the point where no more blood came out. However, he had lost so much blood, and the scratches were so many, that Stargleam was afraid they hadn't done enough.

"His fate is with StarClan now," Jayfeather said, sounding pained.

"Jayfeather," Stargleam meowed nervously, "how many lives does Bramblestar really have?"

Jayfeather seemed to droop. "This is his last," he meowed quietly.


	33. gs Chapter 7

**Several apologies.**

**1\. For taking AGES to write this chapter. I lost the idea for a while. And I wasn't sure how to word this.**

**2\. For making the chapter so short. **

**3\. Finally, for the wave of death in the Clan. You are probably thinking, ****_Oh my gosh! Why is there death everywhere? First the parents, now the leader? What is wrong with her?_**** And you are probably right. Well, maybe not about the death everywhere. But yeah sorry.**

7

Stargleam couldn't believe her ears. "I thought he had three or four lives left," she meowed, shocked.

Jayfeather shifted restlessy. He got up and paced again, seeming to ignore Stargleam.

Bramblestar lay gasping on his bed, clinging to his last life. But as the sun rose and a streak of light crept in through the medicine den's entrance, Bramblestar's breaths became more and more shallow. Worried, Stargleam sat and watched him. Leafpaw sat next to her, her eyes wide.

Just as the ray of sun fell on Bramblestar, he gave a long sigh. His eyes flicked open weakly, and he said, "Tell Squirrelflight…..tell her…..I'm… sorry….." His eyes fluttered closed. His breathing stopped. Bramblestar's muscles went limp and didn't move. Jayfeather, who had been wearing a rut in the floor, stopped. Leafpaw stared as Bramblestar's last life slipped away. Jayfeather looked at him, and looked so defeated that pure despair ran through Stargleam.

"He's gone," he meowed softly. His voice was filled with regret, and he didn't seem to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Blinking, he repeated the words again, unsure.

A despairing howl ripped from Leafpaw. She crouched on the floor, muttering, "It's my fault. My fault. My fault. I didn't try hard enough.".

Stargleam folded into herself, trying to hide from the overwhelming grief. Her parents first. Now Bramblestar. So much death…...

Jayfeather collapsed on the ground in a dead faint.

As the camp awoke, more and more grieving cats filled the Clan with their sadness. Everyone had admired Bramblestar, been helped by him, or had their lives changed by him. Squirrelflight ran to the crowd forming around the medicine den. The cats parted for her. As she saw Bramblestar's body, her eyes grew big. Her mouth opened. And from her throat came an unearthly wail.


	34. gs Chapter 8

**Stargleam turns magically comforting! Ummm no but yeah but ...ugh. *facepalm* Anyway, got over the huge lump of a block. So wooooo. Guys, there MAY be a foreshadowing bit in here, but its not for sure yet that it'll happen. Don't worry if you don't find it! :P**

8

Later that day, Squirrelflight was standing in the center of camp, looking like a lost kit. Stargleam, who was still feeling down herself, came up to her. Squirrelflight looked like she needed help. Squirrelflight blinked in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Stargleam meowed softly. "Its hard to lose somebody like that."

Squirrelflight sniffed sadly. "I just wish it had been me. He was everything. And…..I was supposed to protect him!" she wailed.

Stargleam knew that feeling. Very well. "But that wasn't what happened, and you've got to accept that. He's waiting for you in StarClan, Squirrelflight. He'll never stop watching you protect this Clan with your life."

"I guess you're right, Stargleam. I was being silly. I couldn't have protected everyone, but it was my job to protect Bramblestar…..." She sighed.

"We made WindClan pay, Squirrelflight. Are you going to the Moonpool soon?" Stargleam asked.

Nodding, Squirrelflight watched as Gingerkit, Whitekit, and Creamkit bounded out of the nursery, squeaking excitedly. Whitekit tripped on a leaf, and skidded around on it. The other kits jumped onto leaves too. It was innocence at its fullest.

"They still have four moons as kits. I wonder if they are excited yet to be apprentices and warriors. I probably was," meowed Squirrelflight.

Shrugging, Stargleam watched them play. "I don't think that looking ahead to the ceremony will make it any faster. Besides, four moons is a long time. If I were them I'd focus on now, you know?"

"I do. It's still awful that Bramblestar died. Before these kits could see him, too."

Squirrelflight sighed and sat down. "It's my job to protect these cats now," she meowed, her voice firm. "And I'll do anything I can to protect them! All nine of my lives will be used to keep this Clan safe, I promise."

"That's a strong faith that any cat here would back up," Stargleam meowed proudly.


	35. gs Chapter 9

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!**

**Okay sorry. Just had to cheer because I can FINALLY stop doing really long pauses. My plan is working! YES! Mmmmm, guess you have to discover the plan later. :)**

9

The next night, Squirrelflight and Jayfeather set off for the Moonpool. After some debating, it had been decided that Leafpaw would stay at camp, in case cats got injured. Watching the two set off into the forest, Stargleam felt pride ripple through her body. ThunderClan couldn't have a better cat to become leader.

Squirrelflight was disappearing into the darkness as Leafpaw gave a sigh.

"This is exciting. I wish I could be going too," she meowed, her eyes full of longing.

"But you get the job of being the lone medicine cat for a while. That's exciting too."

"The only medicine cat apprentice," Leafpaw corrected her. "It's not that exciting, really. It was more nerve-racking that one time when I was a kit. Remember that?"

"How could I forget that? You helped Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Lakepelt," Stargleam meowed.

"Mmmm."

"Want to share a small mouse?" asked Stargleam.

"No. The rest of the Clan needs it more. I don't need to eat anyway," Leafpaw meowed, turning away from the camp entrance to watch the nursery."That's true, but you won't be much use as a medicine cat someday if you die. Your Clan needs you. _You_ can help them. That won't happen if you starve," Stargleam remarked.

It was true. Leafpaw had been eating less than she should. Her stomach was much too thin, even more then Stargleam, who had not been eating much herself, instead giving any prey she could catch to the Clan, and almost never ate any more fresh-kill than was necessary.

Sighing, Leafpaw ate the proffered mouse, and when she asked Stargleam if she would have any, Stargleam said no. She had to put the kits before her, and there were many kits in the ThunderClan nursery.

"But…" Leafpaw argued, trailing off.

For a while after that, the two cats watched the nursery with amusement. High squeaks and mews filled it, and eventually, Brightheart's kits were sent out of the nursery so they wouldn't be so bothersome. Icecloud's kits were off bothering the elders for stories, so it was a bit less chaotic.

With a start, Stargleam realized that their apprentice ceremony wasn't very far away. In fact, it could be in a couple of days. Had time really gone that fast? She pointed it out to Leafpaw.

"Wow. I guess it has. Maybe Brightpaw and Sweetpaw will become warriors now," Leafpaw's voice filled with hope.

"Are you just going to sit here all night? Or are you going to go and sleep?" Stargleam meowed. "I'm going to sleep. See you."

Leafpaw headed towards the medicine den, and Stargleam to the warrior's. Curling up exhaustedly, she dozed off into the dark folds of her dreams to wake again soon after.

Hours later, Stargleam sat watching as Squirrelflight/Squirrelstar- came into the camp. Her eyes glowed, and as Stargleam walked over to her, she instinctively knew that her leader had gained her nine lives.

"Welcome to your Clan," Stargleam purred.


	36. gs Chapter 10

**I'm getting a little faster. DEAL WITH IT, OKAY? Sorry. Really. Anyway, here's the chapter. Woot.**

The Clan acknowledged Squirrelstar with a meow that shook the foundations of the old rocks.

"Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar!" they cheered.

Lakepelt sat next to Stargleam, eyes bright and full of new hope as she added her meow to the cry. To her right was Flamestep, who seemed to be attracting Brightpaw's attention lately. Flamestep wasn't looking incredibly happy about this, but Stargleam knew that inside, her friend was enjoying Brightpaw immensely.

The cry ended, and Squirrelstar shifted, almost looking like she shouldn't be up on the ledge. The moment passed, and she straightened.

"I know that I have just become leader, but I would like to make an announcement. Palekit and Spottedkit are nearly of age, and I would like to congratulate them on is all."

It was, without a doubt, one of the stranger Clan meetings in ThunderClan. The cats dispersed to their duties, and Stargleam, Lakepelt, and Flamestep walked into the warrior's den, which had been empty.

"So, Lakepelt," Stargleam meowed, "how long will it take for Flamestep to figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Flamestep asked, alarmed.

Purring with amusment, Lakepaw replied, "Well, I think it should happen soon enough. He's followed her everywhere he can. Really, Flamestep."

The two chortled with amusement at the look on Flamestep's face.

"Oh, that look! That look! Have you seen anything like that?" Lakepelt asked, gasping for air.

"No! Ohhhhhh, so funny! Flamestep!" The two collapsed into giggles again. It took them several minutes to calm down.

"What in StarClan are you talking about?" Flamestep meowed, looking confused. The two cracked up again.

"How could you not know? How? Oh, Flamestep! Ohhh!" Stargleam meowed, trying not to laugh again.

Flamestep gave a sigh. "Just tell me!"

"Brightpaw. That's what's so funny. He's been following you everywhere. Flamestep, how could you not realize it?"

The two started to laugh again, and this time, Flamestep joined them.


	37. gs Chapter 11

**Inspiration spurt! :) Enjoy! For those of you in WI, are you going to watch the eclipse tonight? Its a Supermoon AND the eclipse is over us! :D**

11

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Squirrelstar called.

The new deputy, Berrynose, sat a little ways away, but he joined the other cats in the crowd. Whitewing's kits moved around excitedly.

"Palekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Palepaw. Your mentor will be Cinderheart. I hope Cinderheart will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Cinderheart**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Palepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Palepaw."

Palepaw touched noses with Cinderheart, beaming. Squirrelflight turned to Spottedkit.

"Spottedkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Stargleam. I hope Stargleam will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Stargleam**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and clever. You will be the mentor of Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Spottedpaw."

Spottedpaw touched noses with Stargleam, his green eyes sparkling. Stargleam wondered why she had been chosen instead of another cat to mentor Spottedpaw -who was she compared to others- but purred joyfully.

"Palepaw! Spottedpaw! Palepaw! Spottedpaw! Palepaw! Spottedpaw!" The Clan cheered out, welcoming the new apprentices.

The two sat joyfully, reveling in their new apprenticeship.

A while later, after Spottedpaw had gotten back to Stargleam, she studied him. He was still frail and his muscles weren't as strong as hers yet, so she would have to take it easy on him. However, they had to start somewhere, and boundaries were the perfect place to start.

"Cinderheart, do you want to show them the boundaries together?" she called out.

Cinderheart nodded, so the new apprentices, Stargleam, and Cinderheart walked out of the camp. Spottedpaw was bursting with evcitement, and Stargleam remembered her own first time outside the camp. Affection rose inside her for the apprentice.

Throughout the tour, the two new apprentices stared at everything they passed. Once, Stargleam caught Palepaw staring excitedly at a leaf fallen on the ground. Palepaw shook her head and looked at a tree instead. Both looked interested in all the places that were shown to them.

Enjoying the crisp air, Stargleam walked contentedly through the forest. Spotting a rustle in the bushes, she dropped down to the ground and crept towards the noise. She saw a very plump mouse scrabbling around. Pouncing, she killed it, and came back to the others with the mouse dangling between her jaws.

"That's a good mouse," Cinderheart meowed. Her eyes sparkled.

As they walked on, Stargleam saw that Spottedpaw was looking at her admiringly.

"You'll be able to catch prey soon," she promised.

By the time the four cats reached the training hollow, the two apprentices had slowed to a crawl.

"Let's go back to the camp now," Stargleam meowed. "You two look exhausted."

And they did. Their heads were slowly nodding, and they lifted their paws with great effort. There was no way they could have done anything more.

When they got back to camp, the two apprentices headed straight to their den, looking like they might collapse on their paws. Cinderheart chuckled.

"I've never seen a pair of apprentices so worn out before. Any more exhaustion and they would have fallen asleep walking!"

Stargleam purred with ameusment. "They did look a little tired, even for their first day," she admitted. "But they'll get used to it, right?"

Cinderheart nodded. "Of course."

Putting her prey on the fresh-kill pile, Stargleam walked off to the warrior's den, thinking about her first day as an apprentice. Had she been like that? Probably.

Lakepelt was dozing lightly, but woke up when Stargleam settled next to her.

"How was your first mentoring experience?" Lakepelt asked sleepily.

"It was alright. Spottedpaw and Palepaw looked ready to drop by the time we got back to camp. We only took them to see the boundaries."

"I bet they'll get used to it," Lakepelt mumbled.

"Yeah," Stargleam meowed. She settled comfortably into her nest, letting her thoughts wander. Rosethorn and Briarlight came in. Stargleam closed her eyes happily.


	38. gs Chapter 12

**So sorry this is so late! *cough cough two weeks+ late* Blame school if you want to. But this is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

12

"Alright, now swipe your paw like this. No, like _this_, Spottedpaw. Its not some strange insect you're flicking off. You _swipe_. Yes, like that. Do it again."

Afetr the hundredth round of this, Stargleam was getting a little tired. But Spottedpaw was improving greatly, so it was worth it. He could now attack alright, and no longer looked like he was flailing cluelessly. After training had ended, Spottedpaw trailed after Stargleam slightly.

Spottedpaw was gasping, but his face was set determinedly. His legs shook. His eyes were bright.

Once they got to camp, Stargleam headed to the warrior's den to see if Lakepelt or Flamestep was willing to go on a hunting patrol. Both were in their nests, and when Stargleam asked, they both agreed to go hunting. As the three padded out, Stargleam caught sight of Spottedpaw practicing his moves in the gorse bushes. She stifled a purr.

"Where should we hunt?" meowed Flamestep. "I don't know of anywhere we haven't gone before."

"I can," Lakepelt said. "That place where Stargleam fought the kittypet. No cat has gone there for a while."

"Alright. I want to check something there anyway," Stargleam meowed, moving in that others followed her.

The patrol hunted on their way there, and were lucky to catch three mice that had been scrabbling around. Two were Stargleam's catches, and one was Flamestep's. Lakepelt looked a little put out, but perked up when the others assured her she'd catch something before they went back to camp.

"I hope so," Lakepelt grumbled

As they neared the place where Stargleam had fought the kittypet, prey started to appear more. Lakepelt caught two voles, and Flamestep had killed two more mice. Stargleam had somehow caught five mice and another vole.

"Come on. I want to see something," Stargleam meowed.

Trotting towards the area, Stargleam smelled kittypet again. It seemed to be a different one than the one she had fought before, which calmed her, but the scent was fresh….. Lakepelt and Flamestep stiffened. Then, on soft paws, the patrol crept forward. In the clearing, the same kittypet Stargleam had attacked sat, waiting.


	39. gs Chapter 13

**Wow, this took a while, as anybody who's been waiting for this chapter knows! Here it is though! :D**

13

"What are you doing back here?" Stargleam growled. The kittypet dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I wasn't sure you'd ever show up," he meowed, scratching at the forest floor with one paw.

"You're avoiding her question," Lakepelt cut in, looking comfortable as she sat down, though Stargleam knew her well enough to see that she was prepared to strike if she had to.

"Fine then. I'm leaving my homeowners and going wild," the kittypet meowed, looked annoyed.

Flamestep barked out a laugh. "Why? Because Stargleam beat you? That's the worst reason I've ever heard."

"Be quiet," Stargleam hissed.

Looking at them, the kittypet sighed. "My housefolk…...they haven't been kind to me, and I hated them for as long as I can remember. I've always felt more at home in the forest than a house. And there's something else," he lowered his voice.

" I've been having dreams. Strange dreams telling me to come here, into the forest. Cats with pelts of stars have come, and they keep telling me the same thing, over and over, _Join the wild_ and I want to, I want to," he looked up at the trees, the forest, the three Clan cats sitting before him. "So I'm running away, and I want to know if I can join you."

"Lakepelt, could you go get Squirrelstar and Jayfeather?" Stargleam meowed, looking evenly at the kittypet. Lakepelt streaked off, taking an indirect route to camp. The three remaining cats sat in silence, the kittypet openly staring at the Clan cat's muscles, the Clan cats looking evenly and unblinking at the kittypet. No cat said a word.

**As an answer to Silverfern's review, I would say that Briarlight could still technically train (in my head at least) and that she can still show the apprentice moves as well.**


	40. gs Chapter 14

**I know, some of you may be a little crabby with me. NO CHAPTERS SINCE OCTOBER 27TH! And today is November 14th. ANd this is ridiculously short for that wait time. But I promise to publish another, longer chapter as soon as I can! **

**14**

Eventually, Lakepelt returned, leading ThunderClan's medicine cat and their leader. Lakepelt padded to Stargleam and sat down again, watching the three cats with interest. Squirrelstar coughed quietly,

"So, Lakepelt says you want to join ThunderClan," Squirrelstar meowed. "Give me some reasons why we would want a kittypet."

The kittypet shifted, and explained his reasons again. After he finished, Jayfeather sat in silence. After a while, he whipered, "I must check with StarClan," to Stargleam, Lakepelt, Squirrelstar, and Flamestep.

"Will you meet us back here in two nights time?" Squirrelstar meowed evenly.

The kittypet nodded quietly. "Of course I will."

"Good." Squirrelstar got up and began to walk away, signaling to the others they should too. Padding back towards camp, Squirrelstar sighed,

"Why is StarClan saying he should join our Clan?" she meowed, stopping far away from the clearing.

Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't know. I am going to ask StarClan tomorrow night. It is half-moon then, and he may be lying. Thank you Lakepelt, Stargleam, Flamestep. You did the right thing, getting us."

Flamestep acknowledged this with a slight dip of her head. "We are going to keep hunting," she meowed. Squirrelstar nodded.

"Of course. The Clan is very grateful to you."

And with that, the three cats departed to hunt again


	41. gs Chapter 15

**As promised, super long chapter (okay, maybe it wasn't super fast writing. But I got it done! :D)**

15

Stargleam stirred, disturbed from her sleep by a paw shaking her awake. Blinking her eyes, she saw Dawnsparkle in front of her. Purring, Dawnsparkle meowed, "Hello, Stargleam."

"Dawnsparkle?" Stargleam meowed. "What…"

"Shh," Dawnsparkle meowed, placing a paw on Stargleam's. "We don't have much time. StarClan sent me to tell you something. Listen. That kittypet was lying."

"What?"

Dawnsparkle sighed. "He was lying. He was just saying what he said to get in the Clan. StarClan never even spoke to him." Her tail thrashed angrily, and anger seemed to flash in her eyes before receding.

"Why are you telling me?" Stargleam meowed. "Wouldn't you tell Jayfeather?"

"We would, but he has other things he need to know. You have to tell him, Stargleam."

The dream began to fade into an inky blackness, her mother disappearing. Stargleam woke with a start, and stretched as she got out of her nest. Yawning, she padded across the camp to the dawn patrol. Rosethorn nodded approvingly.

"Perfect timing. Ready to hunt and see what we can find?" Rosethorn meowed.

Stargleam had completely forgotten about the dream when she walked back into camp. Jayfeather and Leafpaw were speaking with Squirrelstar. Looking at Leafpaw, something flickered at the edge of her mind. Stargleam ignored it, because those sorts of thoughts liked to slip away from her, and padded to the training hollow.

Spottedpaw was not there yet, but that was alright with Stargleam- for now. She remembered seeing him talking to his sister, Palepaw, as he gulped down a incredibly tiny shrew mouse. Cinderheart came bounding down to Stargleam, leading the two apprentices.

Purring, Cinderheart meowed, "They were willing to sit and talk for a while. I just nudged them this way."

"We forgot how to get here," Palepaw meowed, looking ashamed.

Stargleam shook her head. "Not to worry. I did that too. And you are probably fairly tired. Do you want to separate, or train together today?"

Cinderheart thought for a few moments, then announced, "Together. I think they could use it, don't you?"

Purring, Stargleam answered, "Of course!"

"So, do you want to do a demonstration?" Cinderheart meowed, eyes sparkling.

"Cinderheart!" Stargleam protested. "Claws sheathed, alright?"

Cinderheart nodded. "Lovely. Sorry, but Spottedpaw and Palepaw could use a visual of some of these moves."

"It's alright," Stargleam meowed.

The two cats warily circled each other. Stargleam was vaguely aware of the apprentices watching her, but her eyes were on Cinderheart's. Cinderheart's paw flashed out, and Stargleam batted it away with quick, easy strokes. Stargleam sprang, using the move she had been teached Spottedpaw yesterday as she came down. Since her claws were sheathed, Cinderheart wasn't hurt, and this gave a rush of relief to Stargleam. The whole fight went like this, and although Cinderheart put up resistance, Stargleam beat her with little effort.

"That wasn't a fair fight," Stargleam meowed, looking at the ground. Cinderheart beamed at her.

"Ah, but do you two see how strong some warriors can be?" Cinderheart asked the two apprentices.

Spottedpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Even if we get strong, that doesn't mean we will be able to beat everybody! We have to keep training!"

"That's the spirit!" Cinderheart cried. "Alright, now let's see you two fight each other. Claws sheathed."

The two apprentices circled each other, clumsily batting paws forward and retreating them. Palepaw jumped, and Spottedpaw slid his paw along Palepaw's exposed underbelly. The whole fight went like this, each apprentice trying to do their best. Eventually, Stargleam stopped them, saying, "Enough. You two have to go get some rest before tomorrow."

Cinderheart nodded. "She's right. If you train too hard, you'll find it hard to train tomorrow."

Watching the two apprentices scamper off to camp, Stargleam sighed. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" she meowed.

"Of course I am. But I wouldn't like to be your enemy for real," Cinderheart answered. "I'd be dead!" She purred, and Stargleam relaxed, falling into step beside Cinderheart as they headed back to camp.


	42. The New Deputy- The Untold Story

**This is the deputy being announced. I hadn't told that part, so here it is!**

Squirrelstar leaped onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" she meowed.

"It's the deputy ceremony!" Flamestep meowed, looking at Stargleam and Lakepelt.

"I wonder who'll get picked..." murmured Lakepelt.

"I bet it'll be Lionblaze or Thornclaw," Stargleam meowed.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Birchfall," Squirrelstar meowed. Murmurs ran through the assembled cats.

As they drifted apart, back to their duties, Stargleam meowed, "Wow. Sort of unexpected."

"Yeah," Flamestep meowed.

**Okay, I understand maybe that wasn't the BEST choice for deputy, but forgive me. I needed a deputy, and you'll see why I didn't choose another cat next chapter.**


	43. gs Chapter 16

**Super short, I know. SORRY!**

16

Sharing a vole with Lakepelt later that night, Stargleam watched Jayfeather instructing Leafpaw about something important. He was going back and forth from the medcine den and the camp's clearing. Seeing Stargleam, Leafpaw raced over to her.

"Hi, Stargleam," she gasped. "Jayfeather is trying to teach me all about everything. He thinks something terrible will happen if he doesn't. Weird, right?"

Something tickled at the back of Stargleam's mind. "Yeah, weird…...

Leafpaw nodded. "Do you think the camp will be fine when we go to the Moonpool?"

Stargleam purred with laughter. "Jayfeather's getting to you, isn't he?"

"Well, you know, with his knowledge, I just….." Leafpaw floundered.

"Don't want to take it too lightheartedly only to find out that he was right?' suggested Stargleam.

"Yeah," Leafpaw meowed. "Jayfeather's actually having me stay here, I think. He's going to tell the other medicine cats that I'm helping one of our queens. They don't know that the kits were born a few days ago, so it'll be fine."

"I didn't know you could skip going," Stargleam meowed.

"I didn't either."

Leafpaw bounded off, leaving Stargleam wondering. Lakepelt looked at Stargleam.

"If Jayfeather's that worried, maybe we should be on guard tonight," she meowed, looking troubled.

Stargleam stood up and stretched. "That's a good idea, Lakepelt. I'll go tell Flamestep."


	44. gs Chapter 17

**Is this my 44th Chapter? Wow.**

17

Later that night, Stargleam watched from the camp's entrance as Jayfeather padded out of camp with Leafpaw by his side. After several pawsteps, Leafpaw turned and made an indirect path back to camp. Slipping back in, she padded over to Stargleam.

"What was the walking for?" Stargleam meowed.

"Jayfeather told me to. He said it would fool cats into thinking I was going with him to the Moonpool," Leafpaw meowed back.

"So now we wait?" asked Stargleam. Leafpaw nodded, and Stargleam headed back to the warrior's den, where Flamestep and Lakepelt waited.

"What do we do now?" Flamestep meowed.

"Wait."

The camp was silent for a while. Then, peeking through the thornbush, Stargleam saw dark shapes moving around just outside the camp's entrance. She turned to Flamestep and Lakepelt, meowing quietly, "It's time."

The three cats moved quietly around the den, waking the other warriors up. Soon they were all alert. Flamestep, watching the camp outside, hissed, "They've come through the entrance."

"All of them?" Thornclaw meowed, barely audible.

Watching, Flamestep tightened her muscles. "Every last thieving one."

"Let's block the entrance so they can't run the second they see us," Mousewhisker hissed. "Daisy, Cinderheart and Briarlight. Do you want to do it?"

"Yes," the three cats whispered.

"Let's go," Rosethorn meowed.

The warriors streamed out of the den in a rush. Stargleam scented WindClan. She bounded to the leader's den, keeping quiet and hiding. The rest of the warriors did the same, pressing against the barrier and using the shadows to their advantage. Reaching the den, Stargleam slipped inside, and woke Squirrelstar. She slipped back down into the camp, and watched as Squirrelstar came bounding down, yelling, "ThunderClan! Attack!"

The camp was suddenly a blur of fur and claws. Stargleam attacked cat after cat, noticing that several had a scent that wasn't WindClan's. _Rogues!_ she realized with a jolt. _We're fighting WindClan and rogues! _And then something clicked. It all made sense now. The kittypet wasn't a kittypet- he was one of the rogues she was fighting! Anger burned inside of her, and she fought the cats even harder.

Eventually, the cry "WindClan! Retreat!" came, and she watched as the cats streamed out of camp. She saw the rogue that she had fought in the forest lying on the ground, wounded, pretending to look dead. Angrily, she dragged him up and brought him to Squirrelstar.

"Does he look familiar?" she growled, looking at the leader. Squirrelstar's tail lashed.

"_You," _she hissed at the rogue. Turning to Thornclaw. "Set up a watch around him. If there are any more cats that are playing dead, kill them," she ordered . He nodded.

Not much later, a wail started. Whitewing stood shaking over Birchfall's still body. Palepaw and Spottedpaw were nearby, shocked. Stargleam gasped, and Leafpaw, who had just returned from getting medicine supplies from the medicine den, raced to him, trying to find some sign of life. She shook her head. Stargleam stood in horror, memories of Dawnsparkle and Brambleclaw lying dead flashing through her mind.

She shook herself. That was past. They were in StarClan now. At some point, Squirrelstar halfheartedly called a meeting.

"I am so sorry for Birchfall's death," she meowed, letting her voice ring with sorrow and emotion. "As you know, I must appoint a new deputy before moonhigh. It is time.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that Birchfall's spirit may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Stargleam."

Shock rushed over Stargleam, but disappeared, covered by sadness. As she lay in her nest, Stargleam let her grief at Birchfall's death wash over her, covering her in a tide of emotions. All she could do was think of him in life. And then, looking up, she remembered, _He's in StarClan now._ And the grief fell away, leaving her exhausted. She fell into restless dreams.

**Confusing, no? And strange. And I apologize if you liked Birchfall. **


	45. gs Chapter 18

**I know- it's short and everything. But I had a terrible case of writer's block and here is all I can manage to think up. Don't worry- I'll make it up in the next chapter! (Hopefully :) )**

18

"I don't really think I'm right for the job," Stargleam explained to Lakepelt a few days later. They were hunting alone, and after a while, they had started to quietly talk. "I mean, I can see why Squirrelstar chose me, but there were so many other cats she could have chosen."

"But she chose you," Lakepelt meowed in a comforting voice. "That shows you she must see something special about you. Maybe it's your loyalty to ThunderClan. Or the fact that you see things in a different way."

Stargleam blinked. "I do?"

"Sure."

* * *

Later, when she was training Spottedpaw, Stargleam thought she saw something flickering at the corner of her vision. She turned her head, but the thing was gone.

"What?" asked Spottedpaw, looking at her.

"Nothing. Show me that last move again- your paw wasn't in the right position." I must be seeing things, Stargleam thought. She turned her attention to Spottedpaw again. He did the move again, and Stargleam was pleased to see that his paw was correct.

"Let's head back to camp," Stargleam meowed.

**Yeah, super short! *GRRRRR***


	46. gs Chapter 19

**Another chapter! And the one to break through the writers block of all writers block! (maybe it's over- gosh I hope so!) Anyway, ehere's a chapter to keep you guys excited as I FINALLY get back to writing this story. Review and tell me what you think please!**

**19**

"So…" Flamestep mumbled, blinking at Stargleam as the harsh leaf-bare sun poured in through the den opening, "Do you think Brightpaw will be a warrior soon? He seems ready…." She ended in a large yawn.

"Brightpaw seems ready to me too. I think Squirrelstar will be appointing him as a warrior tomorrow. Gosh, I'm so sleepy."

"Mmmm," Flamestep meowed, curling up in a more comfortable position. Stargleam's eyes drifted shut and she felt nothing at all for several hours.

* * *

"Brightpaw, please come forward," Squirrelstar meowed firmly. "I, Squirrelstar, current leader of ThunderClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his own turn.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," he meowed shakily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Brighteyes. StarClan honors your strength, bravery, and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Squirrelstar placed her muzzle on the apprentice's forehead. Then she looked out across the cats assembled and announced, "Sweetpaw, come forward. I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down to this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Sweetpaw, do you promise to uphold warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan- even at the cost of your life?" Squirrelstar asked. Sweetpaw sat proudly, her blue eyes full of determination and pride. "I do," she meowed.

Squirrelstar's tail twitched in amusement. "Then by StarClan's powers, I give you you warrior name. Sweetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sweetwhisker. StarClan honors your courage, strength, and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The two cats exchanged the actions before the Clan started to cheer.

"Brighteyes! Sweetwhisker! Brighteyes! Sweetwhisker! Brighteyes! Sweetwhisker!" They meowed. Looking over, Stargleam saw Flamestep staring at Brighteyes with some emotion she couldn't place. Nudging Lakepelt, Stargleam nodded towards Flamestep. Lakepelt stifled a purr.


End file.
